A ShockA New Love
by Avril inuyoukai
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo want to kill Kagome! Who will save her? R
1. Chapter 1

**A Shock...A New Love...**

** Chapter One**

Sesshomaru walked to his lands, he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was acomppanied by Rin, his ward, she is a little girl about seven years old. His servant Jaken, he looks like a toad demon, nobody knows for sure what he is. And a two headed dragon demon named Au-Uh. it was nearly sun set and the little girl was getting really tired. Lord Sesshomaru stopped.

"Jaken make camp here" he said without turning around.

"Yes my lord" Jaken said bowing and going to gather wood.

Ah-Uh sat down in the middle of the camp. Rin ran to a field of flowers that was some distance away from camp. Lord Sesshomaru walked to a tree and leaned with his back on it. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and meditated while the others brought wood,played or was sleeping. In about half an hour later Jaken brought enough wood for the rest of the night.Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned to go after Rin. In mere minutes he was at her side. He said and turned with his back to her.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" She said cheerfully.

They arrived at camp about ten minutes later and the group settled down. Only Sesshomaru stood on his feet.

"Jaken protect Rin with your life."Sesshomaru said and walked out of the camp to get food for the group.he walked to a nearby stream and looked into the water, in a flash of light and three fish were on the shore. Sesshomaru used his whip of poison to get some fish from the stream but he didn't put any poison in the whip this time. He decided that it was enough for his pack till morning. On his way back he sensed something...a powerful aura and he sniffed the air to see if he knows the person with that powerful aura. He knew who it was. It was his brothers wench but something was wrong...he didn't know what...but something was wrong.He let it slide but decided that after he gets the food to camp he will come back to see. In a about five minutes he was at camp and handed Jaken the fish.

"Protect Rin I will come back later this evening." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said and prepared the fish.

Sesshomaru walked off in the forest to the spot where he sensed the aura. he got there fast enough and saw two females there. They were really alike. Sesshomaru though that they were sisters but then he saw that one of them was Kagome and after a while he saw that the other one was Kikyo. He stepped a little closer and heard what they were talking about.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo?" Kagome said. She was standing two feet away from Kikyo. Kikyo didn't say anything and took out an arrow and shoot it at Kagome. Kagome was shoot in her right shoulder, she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Why did you do this? I was just going to the hot springs!!!! I didn't want this!!! " Kagome screamed the last part. She was refering to all that happened to her...with Inuyasha and Kikyo and the battles and all the rest...

"Why do you even ask? You know all to well why! I want your soul! " Kikyo hissed.

"But why? You wont be alive even if you have my soul!" Kagome said to Kikyo in a imploring voice.

"You really are stupid...pity...How are you my reincarnetion if you don't know even this little thing? Well...no matter now...If I kill you...my reincaration then your soul will come to me and join that little part that I have from you...after that I have to make a incantation and I will be alive again." Kikyo said and laughed at the look Kagome had on her face.

"Wh...!" Kagome didn't have time to say the whole thing because Inuyasha leaped out of the forest.

"Kikyo what is happening here?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo in a strangely sweet voice and soft tone.

"Oh..Inu-baby...Kagome tried to kill me but I had fast reflexes and shoot her first."Kikyo said in a scared voice and looked at Kagome. Kagome stayed still and lowered her eyes to the ground because she was crying and didn't want Kikyo to know that. She was shocked when Kikyo said that she tried to kill her not the other way around.

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha screamed and turned to Kagome with fire in his eyes. "Why did you tried to kill her?" He asked in a lowered tone of voice. Kagome wanted to respond but Kikyo went ahead of her again.

"She said something like..."I want to kill you because you have a part of my soul and if I kill you Inuyasha will love me then..." Kikyo said mimicking somebody, just not Kagome."

"WHAT!! " Inuyasha screamed again" You deserve to dye you BITCH!!!" Inuyasha said and grabbed Tetsuaiga from its sheat and was on the verge to atack. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her death.

"WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. Kagome waited two minutes when she assured herself that she was still alive and looked up. She gasped. In front of her was a giant dog. A white dog. She put her senses on high alert and found out that this was Sesshomaru the Lord Of the Western Lands! The dog looked behind him straight into her eyes. Blue eyes locked with molten gold.

"Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha in rage. "What are you doing here?!"Inuyasha asked a little quieter.

"_It is not your concern hanyou." _Sesshomaru said in inu language. And Inuyasha understood that language, but Kagome and Kikyo didn't.

"Why...you!!!"Inuyasha said and charged at his brother.

In the mean time, Kikyo made her way to Kagome. Kagome saw this and scooted away from her. When Kikyo was five feet away from her she took an arrow and was going to shoot it at her. Kagome began to panick. Her leg hurt,and she didn't have her bow with her...Sesshomaru sensing her panic, dodged a blow from his brother and turned around to look at her. He narrowed his eyes. He planed that when he saved her, he would repay his debt at her. But if he is planing to repay his debt he would have to put his life in danger. He transformed back in a mere second and flow to Kagome's aid. Kikyo shoot the arrow and it was coming at Kagome fast. Sesshomaru put himself in front of Kagome and took the arrow in his back,cause he was with his face to Kagome. Kagome looked up in shock . He smirked. She though that he the Lord Of The West will be killed by a simple arrow in the back? Well ...maybe, if she shoot the arrow...but not the clay pot.

Kagome looked him in the eye and heard Kikyo curse.

"Why you...stupid stupid dog!!! Why don't you let me kill her?! Move out of the way!!"Kikyo screamed at Sesshomaru.

"Not in a million years bitch!" Sesshomaru said still looking at Kagome.

"Ok..." Kikyo said but she had something else in mind. She would curse them and the curse will not come of until they would fall in love. _Yes I will do that!!! they would never fall in love._Kikyo though hapilly.

She began to chant something under her breath and in about two minutes something appeared on Sesshomaru's right leg and Kagome's left leg.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru said looking now at Kikyo disgusted.

"That _milord _is a curse" She said sarcastic. "You two will have to fall in love to break that curse...but not a love like a friend love...a love that will be true and onest." Kikyo said

"WHAT!!" Kagome screamed.

"You heard me quite well...and I don't see you two in love in the near future."She said and began to laugh.

"Lets go Kikyo...the camp awaits us." Inuyasha said he was laughing too.

Kagome looked down when she heard him. She can't believe that Inuyasha was on the verge to kill her! Tears where in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them flow on her cheeks. not anymore. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her in curiosity. She almost laughed. Sesshomaru was curios about her! That's something new!

"Shall we go?" Sesshomau asked in a low tone. Kagome shivered. That voice always made her shiver but now in that small distance made her shiver even more.

"Yes...but my I ask were?" Kagome asked in a soft tone. If he wasn't a demon he wouldn't have heard it.

"To my camp, were you will look after Rin." Sesshomaru replayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome was shocked. He though that she would remain by his side without any complaning. Hah! That would be a miracle.

"I am not going to go nowhere! Kagome said and sat down on a bolder. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it! He saved here a minute ago ,and know she is complaining about what she would do in the future!She was guts!

"Get up human and stop complaining!" Sesshomaru said in a cold icy tone and glared at her. then he glared at the rope that was tying him to her.It was no longer than 5 feet! What will he do when he would have to fight? Cary her? That is ridiculous!He would never cary a lowly ningen female, unless it was Rin. Kagome was red in the face from anger right about now. She stood up and walked up in his face.She was fumming!.Sesshomaru took a step back by instinct. Oh...boy! She is very angry!

"Now look here you...you...BIG HEADED PIGEON! I am not a robot you can manipulate or "Just a shard detector"! I am sic of being used like a pupet! So stop calling me human! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Repeat after me! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said screaming her head of at him. _I swear, he saved me, but I hate him really bad. I swear I will make his life a living hell! I don't know how but I will!._ Sesshomaru was about to cut her head of when somebody screamed. Kagome heard it as well because her attention was to the forest not at him.He listened more carefully now.

"Sesshomaru-sama help me!" A little girls voice screamed. He was frozen to his spot. After a second or so he wanted to run but something was holding him on the spot. He looked everywhere but didn't see anything till he remembered the rope and ...Kagome... _Great_...he though. He looked at Kagome's face. She looked deadly serioss.

" How will you fight ? With me next to you? And how will you run at your fastest?" Kagome asked him looking him straight in the eye.He was shocked but didn't show it.

"I...sigh..will have to cary you there. So you must come here next to me." Sesshomaru said. Not believing what he just said himself. _If she is going to travel with me, she must learn how to fight. But first I must claim her as my travel companion. I must tell her first._

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's left and just stood there. She didn't know what to do.Sesshomaru opened his mouth but closed it. But then with a firm look he said looking down at Kagome.

"Kagome I must claim you as a travel companion."Sesshomaru said aspecting an outburst just like the one he heard a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh...well how do you have to do it?"Kagome asked looking at him questioningly.

"I just need a drop of your blood and you of mine. Then both of us will know what th other are feeling ,like when your sad I feel it. But we don't get sad ourselves. We just want to know what has happened to the other." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Ohh...okay! That will be fine." Kagome said with a smile. She really wanted to know what Sesshomaru feels every time he said something.

"Good...put your palm in my hand and close your eyes." She did so and when she closed her eyes he pierced her palm and liked the blood away.She did the same to him and in that exact moment Sesshomaru heared another scream.

" Okay now we need to go to Rin." He said calmly but Kagome knew better. He was really worrried about the little girl. She stared dumbly at him. Sesshomaru shock his head and grabbed her by the waist. And he took of towards Rin and his camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He took of with Kagome in his arms. _How is this posible? Sesshomaru is worried? Ok...for the little girl. But he obviously doesn't get worried for anybody else. _

Kagome was wondering how in hell will she be living with a walking piece of ice? Well...I don't know him that well...maybe, just maybe, he will be nice?

"Stop spacing out! I will need your cooperation with this battle so, can you pay attention five more minutes? Then you can space out all you like, cause I will be dragging you after me." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. Okay he isn't nice at all. I will make his life a living hell! Kagome though angrily. She can pay attention, but this time she was wondering about her future life. What the fuck does he have? Does he have something stuck up his ass? I need to check that when the battle is over. Kagome though with a dangerous gleem in her eyes and smirked. Sesshomaru saw this and wondered what she was thinking.

"Sorry _Lord Sesshomaru_, but I was just thinking...and I can pay attention quite well, thank you.." Kagome said,in a mocking tone his name. Sesshomaru growled at the mocking part. In two minutes they were there and they saw a horibble scene. Rin was in a snake demons grasp and was being chocked to death and Jaken was dead a couple of meters from Rin. Sesshomaru didn't let go of Kagome and jumped up to the snake demon.He took out his demon sword and cut the snake demons head of.

Rin fell down in Kagome's arms and opened her eyes.

"Who is the pretty lady?" Rin asked weakly.

"I am Kagome, and you are beautiful too Rin." Kagome answered.Rin closed her eyes and fainted.

**What Rin Saw**

Rin opened her eyes and saw only white. In that white scenery a beautiful lady entered.It was Kagome.

_She looks like an angel. She has a white aura like one and she is very beautiful._Rin though.

"Who is the pretty lady?" I asked her.

"I am Kagome..." Rin only heard her name and she fainted.

**Back to normal**

"Is she going to be alright?" Sesshomaru asked in an emotionless voice but Kagome knew better.He was sooo worried that that was the only felling he felt then, in that moment.

"She is going to be ok., just a good night rest and she will be like normal." Kagome answered.

"You get rest too, because I am not cariyng you again." Sesshomaru said again emotionless, but then he felt only irritated. Kagome got angry and he felt it.

"I DON"T NEED TO BE CARRIED!!!! YOU SELF SENTERED JERK!!!!" Kagome screamed at him. Sesshomaru flinched. He really flinched for the first time when KAgome saw him. _Damn I have a strong voice!_Kagome said to herself. She grinned.

"Go to sleep human" He said and turned around and sat at a close three. _If it continues this way I will never see my family again!_Kagome though and began to cry silently in her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru felt the sorrow she was felling but he only shrugged._Humas are very weak! And that is why I hate them! well...except Rin._ Sesshomaru though.


End file.
